Fear No Evil
Running Scared -> Endangered Species -> Cat and Mouse -> Extinction -> Fear No Evil It had been several weeks since Kit had left the hospital and she was only now beginning to recover from the recurring nightmares - she still didn't understand what had happened nor did she think she ever truly would.. all she knew for certain was that it was over now, laying on her bed at home and looking up at the ceiling she could hear her parents moving around downstairs and her brother in the next room. "I am General Milton of the ISDF.. I am here on a fact-finding mission.. one you will be participating in.. your friend, Jake Longtail, has already secured your exit.. in exchange for a small sample of your DNA.." Kit flicked her tail, her ears folding back as she replayed the message in her mind over and over, remembering the tall figure with the strange stylized mask.. "..ISDF.." she thought to herself "..weren't they the ones who attacked the park? ..what do they want with my DNA? ..what does Jake have to do with all of this? ..ugh.. it doesn't make any sense..". "..Kit? are you alright?" a voice suddenly asked, Kit looking over as her bedroom door creaked open to reveal her mother - she was a little surprised, she hadn't heard her approach.. then again her thoughts were pretty messed up lately.. "..mom? ..what's the ISDF?" Kit finally asked. "..ISDF? Kit.. I.. I don't know.. no one does.. the news say they are some kind of terrorist group.. why do you ask?" Kit's mother asked, coming over to the bed. "..I.. I think they're coming for me.. for all of us.. I.. I think they're more than just terrorists.. I think they're some kind of monster.. coming to take us away.." Kit said, her voice shaky as fear began to grip her once more and she shivered. "oh my kitten.." Kit's mother said, taking Kit in her arms and holding her tight "..there's no such thing as monsters.. sometimes terrible things happen.. things we can't explain.. like what happened in the park.. but it doesn't mean the world is coming to an end.. Kit, listen, you have to be brave..". "..I'm scared mom.." Kit whispered. "..I know kitten, it's alright to be scared.. I'm scared too.. but we have to keep going.. we need to live our lives.. you understand what I'm saying?" Kit's mother replied. "..I think so.. I.." Kit began only to let out a cry as the room suddenly shook violently and blinding light blasted in from the windows, the sound of her brother crying from the next room filling Kit with horror as her mother rushed out - trying to take her along. Kit's heart raced as she hurried into the hall, her mother bursting into her brother's room and snatching him from his bed as the windows suddenly shattered - sending glass flying everywhere: the door downstairs suddenly breaking open as several uniformed figures stormed into the house. Kit watched helplessly as her father ran over to the figures only to fall down at their feet as the sound of gunfire raced through the air. "daddy!" Kit yelled out, her mother grabbing her and giving her a look she had never seen before - one that filled her with more fear than the gunshot: "..Kit.. take Rex.. get out of here.. now!" "..mom.. I.." "DO IT KIT!" Kit folded her ears back, tears in her eyes as she grabbed Rex and ran - Rex crying out and stumbling, forcing Kit to stop for a moment as she lifted her brother into her arms and ran blindly down the stairs, avoiding gunfire as she ran out the door. The uniformed figures seemed to ignore her as they headed up the stairs, the sound of more gunfire made Kit close her eyes as she knew her mother was now laying on the ground - dead.. they were dead.. Kit opened her eyes and growled, her muzzle curling up to reveal fangs as she saw another uniformed figure, without thinking she dropped Rex and pounced at the figure - clawing at them before biting down on their shoulder. The figure grabbed her and quickly slammed her down on the ground, Kit letting out a cry of fear and frustration as the figure clutched their shoulder. "..I hope that hurt.. you monster.." Kit gasped, barely able to breathe. "KIT!" Rex yelled out, making Kit sit up as she spun around - seeing her brother being grabbed by one of the uniformed figures - who proceeded to head away as Rex struggled. "NO! REX!" Kit yelled out, getting to her feet only to fall down as the same uniformed figure she had attacked before kicked her in the side, knocking the wind out of her. "..play dead, bitch.." the uniformed figure said before turning away and following several other figures. "..what the fuck happened to you?" another uniformed figure asked. "goddamn animal bit me, I better not get rabies or something.." the uniformed figure replied. "..damn.. that's not meant to happen.. they aren't meant to fight back.." the other uniformed figure said. "..whatever.. let's just get out of here.." the uniformed figure said. Kit just froze as she overheard this conversation, unable to move as a powerful mixture of fear and pain effectively held her in place.. "..they can talk?" Kit thought to herself "..wait.. of course they can.. General Milton.. the masked-figure.. he had talked.. he even seemed to understand me.. ugh..". Kit's thoughts faded as she felt herself drift away, everything going blurry before finally turning to black as she passed out.. '-CONTINUED IN ARMIES OF AT ERR-' Category:Short Stories Category:Anthro Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tragedy Category:Inferno-Pendragon